


Reality is Only Fictional

by solangeloandotheradorablethings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, PJO, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandotheradorablethings/pseuds/solangeloandotheradorablethings
Summary: what kind of paradise is this?





	1. Was is Past Tense

_Click, click,_   
_Behind computer screens,_   
_It’s funny how quick,_   
_The word ‘love’ screams,_

 

Will.

 

His name was Will.


	2. Isn't He Beautiful?

_With paper, they wrote not,_  
 _For what use is the seep of ink pen?_  
 _When the answer was as heavy as the anchor’s knot,_  
 _The answer was always_ the both _of them,_

 

Nico.

 

What a wonderful name.

 

What a wonderful  _person_.


	3. Maybe, One Day

Movies. Mythology. Travel. History. Creativity. Acting. Skiing. Art. Writing. Peanut butter. Roasted marshmallows on an autumns day. Museums in winter and beach walks in summer. Flower crowns from spring and love all year round.

 

They were quite the pair;

 

Wonderful, they were,

 

>>“We’d make a great couple,”

Will had typed, Nico could almost hear the humour in the words, it brought a smile to the hickory brown of his eyes,

 

_How could they have known,_   
_Over nothing but texts,_   
_How it was to be alone,_   
_And what the world expects?_

<<“I know.”

Nico's reply was instant, but there was no laughter that laced his words,

 

Just-

 

Honesty.


	4. Love's A Bitch

_It hurts, how the world could be,_   
_How they say it’s the heart to follow,_   
_How your mask slips you to vulnerability,_   
_How hope says yes but love say no,_

 

>>“Hey!”

said the boy who Will called Neeks,

 

It’s sad, his fingers. How they hovered over the letters on such well-known keyboards, how they itched to says the words, ‘I love you.’

 

But they didn’t, so instead, the only reply; was, 

<<“Hi!”


	5. Fate's Worse

_Raven black hair,_   
_Skin olive slight,_   
_It was unfair,_   
_That he was such a pretty sight,_

 

Neeks.

 

How dare you be so beautiful?


	6. Inbox; Full

_Hair ashen gold,_  
_With eyes blue and soft,_  
_In which were emotion’s hold,_  
_That brought one’s heart aloft,_

 

Will.

 

 _Will_.

 

There were so many words they wanted to say. 42 drafts waiting to say I love you and yet-

 

**Draft (43) I love you.**

 

**Delete*?**

[Delete];  _everything._


	7. Heart; Empty

_Sometimes the moonlight against ink sea,_   
_Is not enough to hide,_   
_The cold, churning waters of reality,_   
_And the evening tide,_

 

**Draft (1) Goodbye.**

**[Sent]**

 

They were growing distant, anyway.


	8. He Loves Me Not

_The red strings,_   
_Entwining fingertips,_   
_Is what brings,_   
_The sun to where the moon dips,_

 

When you love someone; you will always find your way back to them.

 

Again.

 

And again,

 

And a million times after that.


	9. Notice Not the Text Bar

“Will?”

 

“Neeks?” there was a pause, a moment for the heart to beat as the stars shone in their eyes and the moon drew their spotlight against white sand and ocean waves, “Nico!”

 

And for once;

 

The entire world,

 

Was speechless.


	10. Ink

**Draft (1)** **I love you.**

**[Sent.]**

 

 

 

 


End file.
